


Thank You for the Pie

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, author insert, it's my birthday and I do what I want, total self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with a non-psycho Supernatural fan leaves Dean with a pie and some deep thoughts about his and Cas's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pile of self-indulgent fluff featuring me. I wrote myself into a fic. This was therapy that I actually didn't plan on publishing because how arrogant can you get, writing yourself into a fic. Then I decided I didn't care. It's my birthday. I'm lonely and I wanted to meet Dean Winchester. I make no apologies. And I won't be the least bit unhappy if you don't read it. 
> 
> If you do? Thanks for indulging me.

Every surface of the diner sparkled, chrome lit by neon and polished to a high shine. _Surfer Girl_ by the Beach Boys floated over the heads of the diners, laughter and conversation floating back to where Dean Winchester stood by the front door.

“Can I get you a table, sir?” A pretty hostess smiled up at him.

“Uh, no. Locals said this was a good place to eat. I’m just gonna get carry out though.”

“Ok, well here’s a menu, and if you have a seat at the counter, I’ll send Stacie over to help you out.”

“Perfect.” Dean took the menu and the seat. He flipped the pages, settling on a Cobb salad for Sam, and bacon cheeseburgers for him and Cas. Stacie took his order, promising it would be out in a moment. His eyes catching on the desserts, Dean counted the cash in his pocket, staring longingly at a pecan pie on display.

“It’s as good as it looks,” a voice next to him said.

Dean turned, eyes widening slightly as he took in the woman sitting next to him. She had rainbow hair! His eyes went right to it, taking in the shades of red, pink, and orange. Luckily for him, she seemed amused and laughed at his expression.

“Uh, sorry, I was staring.”

“Happens all the time, dude. Anyway, the pie - it’s amazing.”

“Oh. Yeah, I had to get food for my brother and our friend. I don’t have enough left for pie.”

“Well, maybe next time.” She finished the burger on her plate and pushed it aside. “So I saw you pull up. That is one gorgeous piece of Detroit sexiness you got there.”

Dean beamed. “That’s my baby,” he told her proudly.

“‘67 Impala, right? 327?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, impressed.

“It’s on my list. I have a list.” She chuckled. “‘69 Chevelle is my number one, followed by your car, a ‘65 Vette, ‘67 GTO, and ‘71 Monte Carlo.”

“Damn. You know your cars.”

“No, I know ‘65-’72 GM products. That’s about it.”

“Not a bad window though.”

“Exactly.” She held out a hand. “Jenn.”

“Dean,” he smiled, shaking her hand.

A funny look crossed her face. “Ok, that’s weird. Really weird.”

“What?”

“Well I’m into this book series - like really into it.”

“Let me guess,” Dean groaned, “ _Supernatural_?”

“Oh shit - are you a fan, too?”

“You could say that -”

“So is Dean even your real name? Or do you just tell unsuspecting fangirls that so they swoon over you and the car?”

Dean laughed. “No, it’s my real name.”

“Ha! That’s awesome!” Jenn pulled the neck of her shirt down slightly. “I’m one of those nutty fans,” she told him, flashing her anti-possession tattoo, “but not like Becky nutty, more like Charlie Bradbury nutty.”

“I like Charlie way better than Becky,” Dean said firmly as he showed her his own tattoo with a grin.

“Yeah, me too.”

“So are you a Dean girl or a Sam girl?”

“I’m a Team Free Will girl. I love all three of them equally. Just wish I knew what Sam and Dean’s last names were. That’s always bugged me. Carver Edlund let us have everyone’s names but theirs.”

“Yeah. I um - I think it’d be something cool, like um, like Winchester.”

“Winchester. Hmm, like the gun. Yeah, that would suit them.” She raised her arms in the air like a ref signaling a touchdown. “Headcanon accepted!”

A waitress set a piece of pie down in front of Jenn. “Happy Birthday, hon,” she smiled, taking the burger plate.

“It’s your birthday? What’re you doing here all alone on your birthday?”

“Oh. Well I’m - I’m separated and I moved away from most of my friends. My kids are with their dad for the summer and my parents are in Jersey celebrating their fortieth anniversary - it’s not a big deal. It’s just another birthday.”

“Oh. Well, Happy Birthday, then. So what, are you like twenty-five?”

“Ha, you’re adorable. I’m thirty-eight.”

“No way.”

“Totally.”

She fiddled with the amulet around her neck, Dean noticing that it was the same as the one he’d worn for so many years. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt with her, knowing that she was total fangirl - of course, she thought he was just another fan, too.

“You know, I really hate being alone - I don’t know why I’m telling you all this - but I have the books, and I have incredible friends I’ve made through the books - just nothing came together. I’m seeing a lot of them next month for Con, so that helps. Wow, I’m just rambling.”

“It’s ok. I get lonely a lot, too. Spend a lot of time on the road, and I’ve got my brother and my ang- my friend, so that helps. But yeah, I understand the lonely thing.”

“I bet you do,” she smiled.

“You should do something nice for yourself today. Go see a movie or something. I dunno. That probably sounds stupid.”

“Hey, I came and had a burger and free birthday pie and I got to talk to another SPN fan. It was a good day. Now if I could just get Dean and Cas to admit they’re in love without me writing it in a fanfic - that would make it a perfect day.”

“Ah, Dean and Cas do - do what now?”

“Well how far have you read? Have you read the unpublished ones?” Her blue eyes twinkled. “Because if Carver isn’t pushing those two together - I mean, dude, they need to stop dancing around each other already. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“Dean and Cas are friends -”

“Dude. More than friends. So much more than friends. Cas is like the only person Dean is 100% comfortable with other than Sam. I mean, they are - they are just meant to be,” she said fervently. “I’ve written them falling in love a thousand different ways. I just wish Carver would make it canon already.”

Stacie set several bags of food in front of Dean. “Here you go,” she smiled, handing him the check.

“Thanks.” He paid her and gathered his stuff, head spinning. “So uh - was nice talking to you and stuff and you have a happy birthday.” He stumbled back from counter, ignoring the way Jenn’s eyes widened. “Yeah. Happy Birthday.”

He’d just finished securing the food bags on the floor of the passenger seat when Jenn reappeared, a white bakery box in hand.

“You know - I always felt such a strong connection to Dean. Like I identified with him in so many ways. Same taste in cars, same taste in music - we even both bury our emotions until they explode out of us. We both hide things that we shouldn't from the people who love us. My friends and I - there’s always been a debate about the last name thing. Most of them just figured Carver was too lazy to name them, but some of us, myself included, thought Carver was protecting them - the _Winchesters_ ,” she said with feeling, staring at Dean.

His pulse picked up and his hands started sweating, and Dean wanted to be anywhere but that diner’s parking lot on a sweltering June afternoon in Baltimore.

“I’m one of those types - one of the people who think Carver was protecting Sam and Dean’s identities. You see things on the news - unexplainable things - and it makes you think.” She smiled and held out the bakery box. “So anyway, this is for you. Thank you.”

“Uh, for uh - for what?”

“For saving the world. Time and time again. Without asking for thanks, or what you would get out of it. For being kind and selfless. For giving me Team Free Will. And when you get back to whatever motel you’re staying in, you give Sam and Cas big hugs and tell them I said thank you, too. And I will keep your secret until the day that I die - because you’ve given me the best birthday present I could have ever asked for.” She stepped closer and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Dean Winchester.”

He took the box from her and watched, bemused, as she climbed into a purple Scion covered in Supernatural stickers. Jenn rolled the window down and grinned at Dean. “He feels the same way, y’know. Just tell him. Go for it.” She shifted the car into drive and left the parking lot.

Reading her license plate as she pulled off, he grinned. “SLTNBRN. Clever.” He looked down at the box in his hand, carefully pulling the lid open. A pristine, perfect pecan pie sat inside. “Wow. Thank you for the pie,” he said, watching the little purple car disappear down the street.

* * *

 

“Damn, this looks good!” Sam exclaimed, admiring his salad.

“Where’s Cas?”

“Shower. How the hell did you afford a whole pie?”

“Uh - someone bought it for me.”

“Really?” Sam gave him a funny look. “Oh. A chick, right?”

“Yeah, but not what you think. She liked my car.” Dean sat at the table beside Sam, unpacking his burger. He chewed a fry contemplatively, listening to the grunts and satisfied noises coming out of Sam while he turned Jenn’s words over in his head. “Good salad?”

“Very.”

“Awesome.”

They ate in silence for a bit.

“Cas sure is taking his sweet time in the shower,” Dean said in between bites.

“He said it’s one of the things he likes about being human. He likes showers.”

“Hmm.” Dean ate a few more fries, took another bite of his burger. “Sammy, can I ask you something without making fun of me for it?”

Sam froze. He put down his fork and turned to look at Dean, eyes wide. “Um, sure?”

“Ok.” Dean stared down at his foam take out box, gathering his nerves. “Do you uh - do you think there’s like - I dunno -” Dean took a deep breath. “ _DoyouthinkCasandIaremorethanfriends_?” he asked in a rush of air.

“Huh. Wow.”

“What?”

“Nothing - I just - thought you two were going to dance around this forever and frankly, I didn’t expect you to be the one who figured it out first.”

“Wha-what? You knew?!”

“Of course I knew. Charlie knows. Bobby knew. Everyone knows. Worst kept secret in the world, dude.”

“But - but - why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon and would have spazzed out and gotten all awkward around Cas. I figured, it would work itself out or it wouldn’t. No biggie.”

“I do not have the emotional range of teaspoon!” Dean said indignantly.

“Well, no, you don’t. But when it comes to actually talking about how you feel? Then you at least _pretend_ to have the emotional range of a teaspoon.” Sam closed his empty salad box and smiled as the shower shut off. “Look. He’s done. Talk to him. I’ll make myself scarce for a while. Hell, I’ll even get another room.” Sam scooped the keys off the table. “Maybe in another hotel. I’m going down to the Harbor to explore. You guys - talk. Something, I dunno. And close your mouth before you catch something.”

“I’m not gay!” Dean blurted out, uncomfortably aware of Cas in the bathroom, making noises as he got out of the shower.

“Ok, fine, you’re not gay. Congratulations. But you have a thing for dudes. Always have. Robert Plant. Harrison Ford. Chris Evans. Dr. Sexy. It’s called bisexual. Google is your friend. Look it up. I’ll see you later,” he smiled, opening the door. “Talk to him, Dean. I can pretty much guarantee he feels the same way.” Sam shut the door behind him, and Dean heard the Impala turn over as Cas opened the bathroom door.

“Oh. Where is Sam going?”

“Down to see the Harbor.”

Cas frowned at the closed door. “I would have liked to join him,” he complained.

“Promise I’ll take you tomorrow. Hunt’s done. We can stay another day.”

“Good,” Cas settled at the table and took the foam box Dean pushed his way. “I’d like to see Federal Hill and Fort McHenry. And the Aquarium.”

“As long as you don’t try and free the fish like you tried to free the animals at the Dallas Zoo.”

“It was hot and they looked miserable and -”

“And you can’t just do that kind of thing, Cas. I mean, maybe when you were angel-d up, you could have just popped in and -” He caught the downcast expression on Cas’s face. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

Cas nodded and picked up his burger. He ate it methodically, while Dean sat and stewed, thinking about how the hell he was going to tell the man sitting across from him that he was in love with him.

Wait.

Was he in love with Cas?

Dean watched him eat for a moment. Cas took bites from the burger very deliberately, chewing each piece carefully. He didn’t stop to eat the fries in between bites. All of his focus was on the burger. He was so weird and so out there and yeah, Dean was gone on him.

Cas looked up and caught Dean’s stare. His eyes twinkled as he gave Dean a half smile. “What?” he asked. “Mustard on my face again?”

“No,” Dean chuckled.

Nodding again, Cas went back to eating while Dean stood and cleaned up his and Sam’s dinner trash.

“So uh, Cas?” Dean began, mouth dry.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas set aside the burger, and Dean found himself the focus of the intense concentration the burger had been under just moments before.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I was just - I was wondering -”

Oh god. Oh god, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get the words out. He was in love with Cas and he couldn’t say it. _Just say it, Dean_ , he coached himself. _Just tell him_.

“Are you alright? Your face is quite red.”

“Uh -” He took a deep breath. “I um - I have something I want to tell you. Been wanting to tell you,” he corrected.

“Yes?”

Cas looked so calm. So perfectly calm.

 _He feels the same way, y’know?_ he heard Jenn’s voice in his head. _Just tell him. Go for it_.

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, you um, we’ve uh, we’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?”

“Understatement.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed. “Yeah.” He crossed the room and sat back down in the chair next to Cas’s. “You know you mean a hell of a lot to me? You know that, don’t you?”

“You mean a lot to me, too, Dean,” Cas said, obviously confused. “We’re friends.”

“Friends, right. But uh, what if - what if -” Oh the hell with it, Dean reached out and took one of Cas’s hands, staring down at the former angel’s fingers. “What if I wanted to be more than friends? What if - what if maybe I um - maybe I feel more than that?” Dean whispered, clinging to his last shred of nerves.

“ _Do_ you feel more than that?” Cas asked, his voice soft.

“I um - yeah.”

Silence.

_Oh fuck. I blew it. I blew it and he’s never going to talk to me again and things are gonna get awkward and -_

Cas’s hand cupped Dean’s cheek, and he lifted his head. Cas was smiling.

“I feel more, too.”

“You - you do?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Dean’s hand was shaking as he reached up to touch the hand still on his cheek. “I should have - I should have said something sooner, I guess.”

“But you said it now. And now we have our beginning.”

“Our beginning?”

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. His lips were soft and dry, and tasted of the burger he hadn’t yet finished. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“Our beginning.”

**  
**


End file.
